The Heart is a Muscle
by killianscupcake
Summary: Modern CS AU. Killian had always been as healthy as a horse until one day he wasn't. He had all but given up on life until he met a feisty blonde doctor. Dr. Swan's life was starting to go well for once, she had the perfect job, great friends and a potential love interest but she couldn't help feeling that something was missing.


_**A/N:** This is my first ever fan fiction so please go easy on me as I don't really know what I am doing. It's only the first chapter but there will be more if you guys like it. If you have any suggestions then please let me know. I don't have a beta so sorry for any spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy :)  
_

Emma looked at her watch wishing that this shift was already over before it had even started. 6:15am. The morning rounds at Storybrooke General Hospital begin in 15 minutes. She had just enough time to touch up her make-up and look presentable. No matter what ranking you were at the hospital you needed to look your best. Emma had taken extra time with her flowing golden locks today as she knew that she had a date with Graham after work.

Emma tried not to read too much into the invitation she had received over casual drinks with her co-workers the previous evening, however she found herself mulling over the events.

* * *

The Rabbit Hole wasn't exactly the best of places to meet, with peanut shells over the tables and numerous punters getting a bit too carried away with tequila shots and rum. However, it was right next to the hospital and the bar tender had always been kind to Emma since she moved to Storybrooke from her home in Boston two weeks ago.

Emma was sat with Ruby and August at the bar near to the pool table, just chattering away about the day from hell Emma and most of the other interns had just had at work. Regina was on the war path as she had found out that her interns had been whining about the tasks they had been assigned. Emma had been lumbered with running labs all day and then to make matters worse she then had to write reports. August had been doing sutures for most of the morning then scut for the remainder of the day. Ruby had been lucky, as Dr. Whale had asked specifically to have her assigned to his service all day, much to Regina's annoyance.

Emma nudged Ruby playfully. "So, how's things with you and Whale?"

Ruby couldn't hide her massive wolfish grin that was spreading across her face. Before she even had a chance to reply, Emma was swept backward and a chaste kiss was placed on her cheek.

"What on earth…" Emma started before she realised it was Graham. "Don't do that to me, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Graham just chuckled and sat on the spare seat next to Emma and swiftly ordered a beer.

"You were in safe hands. Plus we have Ruby here, who would just love to do surgery on you if needed." Graham joked whilst Ruby reached over and gave him a slap on his arm. August just snorted and returned to his whiskey chaser. Emma was too distracted by her own thoughts to listen to the rest of the conversation between them. All she could think was that he was sat right next to her, so close she could actually reach out and touch him. Not a dream for once. He wasn't in the normal scrubs and lab coat that they have to wear every day, he was in normal clothes. She noted the crispness of his red plaid shirt, faded blue jeans and a slight earthy smell mixed in with his spicy cologne.

Everyone else thought that he was heartless and didn't care about anyone but himself. Emma knew different. She had seen it in his eyes. It was only a front that he put up to protect himself. She herself had built up walls that few people have been able to break through.

Ruby had broken through so easily. It was as if she was wiping away some dried dirt off her clothes. They had hit it off instantly and could talk about anything to each other. They were complete opposites though. Ruby was very outgoing, carefree, rebellious and could strike up a conversation with anyone. Emma was more reserved yet still caring and extremely protective over her loved ones.

"So, what do you think, Emma?" Graham broke her reverie.

"Huh?" Emma felt so foolish to have let her mind wander away from the moment. She should be making the most of it.

"I was asking if you wanted to go to dinner after work tomorrow. I know this great place just outside of town." The hopeful look on Grahams face made Emma blurt out yes before he had even finished his sentence.

For a split second his vulnerable side was on display as Emma could see the shock of her reply. _Did he really think that she would have turned him down and given him a flat out no_, Emma wondered. His cool façade soon bounced back into place when he noticed Emma was gazing at him with a quizzical look on her brow.

"Err…well then, that's awesome. I will pick you up outside the hospital at 7pm sharp." With that he got up, quickly finished his beer and left with August in tow, leaving both girls in shock.

Ruby just gaped after him whilst Emma downed the rest of her red wine, trying to hide the rosy hue that her cheeks had taken. The other girl was the first to compose herself and quickly started bombarding Emma with questions about what she was going to wear and insisting that whatever she chose would have to be red. It apparently brought out emerald tints to her already bright green eyes and made her hair glow with a golden sheen.

Emma knew that she would need Ruby's help to get ready and choose an outfit for her as she had had so much more experienced and as a rule Emma didn't date. But now was not the time for these decisions. It was timing for drinking and letting loose after a long day. She tried desperately to change the subject but Ruby was having none of it and being more insistent than normal.

"You need to get your hair sorted out. You can't keep it tied up like that forever." Ruby was trying to un-pin Emma's hair but she just swatted her away and touched her messy crown braid. Emma had always loved to braid her hair and it was perfect for work which was an added bonus.

"I mean seriously, guys love girls who have their hair down. It gives them something to hold on to, if you know what I mean?" Ruby winked, making Emma chuckle. You could always count on Ruby to be thinking along those lines.

The rest of the evening continued like this until it dawned on them that they had to be at work by 6am the next morning. Luckily the house that they shared was just around the corner, barely a five-minute walk. By the time they reached the front door they were both exhausted. The mixture of fresh air and the exercise exposed how much alcohol they had actually consumed. _Maybe going out wasn't the best of ideas after a 16 hour shift_, Emma was thinking as she fumbled with the key at the door. Once they were inside they said goodnight and Emma heading straight to bed whilst Ruby went into the kitchen, probably after a snack. All Emma wanted was to sleep. As soon as she was though her bedroom door she kicked off her shoes, rushed into her en suite and brushed her teeth and then collapsed on her bed. Dreaming about Graham for most of the night but she also kept picturing piercing blue eyes.

* * *

"Dr. Swan, am I keeping you from something?" Regina was right up in Emma's personal space making her jumps slightly at the unexpected gesture. Emma scolded herself internally, she was not one for day dreaming normally but she just had the feeling that today was going to be good. "Urm…N-No, Dr. Mills, I was just…" Emma flailed around trying to think of a decent excuse but nothing came to mind. _Damn it!_

"I don't care what you were doing and I don't have time for any lame excuses. Patients are waiting and we are already 2 minutes late. Everyone, get to rounds. Now!" Regina ordered causing all the interns to jump to attention.

Emma stuffed her notepad into her pocket, grabbed her stethoscope, slammed her locker shut and hurried along to follow the others to the surgical wing.

Ruby soon dropped into step with Emma and revealed that she overheard the nurses talking about an amazing surgery that was taking place in the next few days.

"A heart transplant, really?" Emma practically squealed causing Regina to look over her shoulder and give Emma her most intimidating glare. Ruby just nodded like nothing had happened but had an excited glint in her eyes. Of course they had seen videos and live streams of other surgeons performing the procedure but had never actually experience it first-hand. To be in the same room where open heart surgery was being performed was an exciting prospect to a first year intern. Ruby had often referred to it as being like candy but with blood. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as it was a matter of life or death. Waiting to see if the replaced organ would actually work and be accepted or rejected by the recipient was such a nerve-racking moment but filled with adrenaline. It was such a high for surgeons, especially when the heart beats for the first time. It was like a child walking into a toy shop and being given the toy of their wildest dreams.

Both girls were practically buzzing with excitement even during rounds. Most of which consisted of patients that needed the same kind of surgeries so reading off the charts and stating the procedures were simple. Each intern had their own case most of which were appendectomies, much to Ruby's dismay. She was convinced that Whale would let her in on the transplant.

The interns were coming up to the last patient of the morning rounds before surgeries start when they realised that no one had been assigned to this case. Regina entered the room first whilst the rest were pushing and shoving to get through the door next. Emma got there first and a beaming smile spread across her face when Regina reluctantly handed her the chart. Emma looked at the chart '_Killian Jones' _was printed on the cover_. _Emma looked at the bed only to find the piercing blue eyes that were plaguing her in her dreams last night.


End file.
